Wonderland
by Svedka0926
Summary: The phrase deer-in-headlights never seemed to make more sense than it did now, with those ice blue eyes rapidly approaching her as the temperature dropped dangerously, but heat seemed to pool in her cheeks. "Trust me?" He murmured, gripping her soft fingers between his own icy digits. "Not a bit."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, 'tis me! Whom you are most likely unfamiliar with. ;) Anyway! Just going to forewarn you this story is not suitable for those under the legal age of 18 (that's right kids grab your lunchable's and hit the roads, big kids are here to play). Right now it may be totally PG but in future chapters it will be rated R for the following reasons!**

 **-Strong language (Do not complain you've been warned)**

 **-references to drugs and alcohol abuse**

 **-references to some other heavy stuff**

 **-Jack Frost smut (cuz damn I'd like to hit that)**

 **Ehem, I believe you've been warned. *Sternly eyes underage readers***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except any OC's that pop up!**

* * *

Snow floats down overhead in torrents, assaulting my vision and causing me to squint and cover my eyes with my hand in order to avoid being temporarily blinded by each snowflake that seems utterly determined to take shelter in my eyes.

"Good ol' Burgess for you…" My grumble is ignored as I look over the streets, now clustered with snow and children running about the streets decked out in hats, coats, gloves, and patterned scarves as the street lamps began to turn on.

"Natalia, do your old man a favor and help out with these bags instead of dazing off in the snow." My dad pushes past me with a teasing grin, and I roll my eyes before turning around and walking to the back of the black lifted pick-up truck that my dad treats like his first born child.

I lift up the hatch and pull the opening to the bed of the truck down, and grab the few bags that are sitting there with my name practically written on them. I pull out a gallon of milk, some boxes of cereal, and a loaf of white bread. I close the bed up and walk to the back of the cab, opening the door as my dad jogs back over from the house where he's just opened the front door. My brother trots down the steps and grabs the bags waiting there from my dad.

"Looks like this is gonna be a pretty decent storm Nat, good thing we got back when we did." I nod and grab the remaining bags before slamming the door with my hip and walking slowly up the slippery driveway and into the house, ignoring the falling over Santa blow up and droopy reindeer while my dad rushes off to clear them of the snow.

My mom has Christmas music playing and I can smell dinner cooking the second I walk through the door. "Stuffed manicotti tonight ma? My favorite!" The fireplace is warming up the house as I set the bags on the table and begin sorting through them.

"It's Sunday Natalia, and you've been begging for manicotti since last month. Now get back into the living room and decorate the mantle will you? The stockings need to go up still." I roll my eyes and nod my head, rolling the bags all up into one as my mom pilfers through the food and starts putting it away. I shove them into the gift bag hanging from the garage door handle and make my way into the living room, where a box is sitting in front of the fireplace.

I grab the silver and gold garlands first, pinning them to one side of the mantle and then twisting them together loosely and hanging them on the other side. Then I made four half loops across the top of the fire place, one for each stocking.

First, all the way to the left I hang my father's stocking, a traditional red and white stocking with 'dad' written across the top in gold glitter. Next is mom's, with mom written across the top in the same glitter. Third is my older brother's, Nikolas, with his name written in gold glitter as well. Finally there's mine, with Natalia written in the same glittering letters as the rest of the family.

After pinning them all by the small loop, I reach back into the box and pull out the snow globes one by one, placing the larger ones in the back and the smaller ones in the front. The shelf still looks slightly bare to me, so I reach down and grab a bag of white 'fluff' and fill in the gaps between the snow globes with it.

"Perfect Nat, it looks great!" My dad kisses me on the forehead and I smile at him, picking the box up and walking into the hall, pulling the string to the attic down and then the steps.

I step up slowly, placing the box on the floor as I finally reach the top and pulling the string to light up the attic. There are boxes with labels on them everywhere, such as 'birthdays', 'labor day', 'memorial day', 'Easter', 'thanksgiving', and quite a few empty boxes with 'Christmas' printed on the front in my mom's neat hand writing.

I place the box in the cluster of its kind, before walking over to the big window in the center of the house that faces my back yard, which opens up into the forest. Snow is continuing down in thick white torrents while the steely gray sky shows no sign of letting up anytime soon. I draw up my hand and place it on the chilly glass, shivering at the temperature.

"Looks like Jack Frost is at it again with the snow days…" I murmur to myself with a smile before turning and walking back to the light, shutting it off and then climbing down the steps.

Frost travels across the window of the Romanov house, where the youngest child of Nikolas and Natasha was just standing. Intricate designs play across the window, and should she have stayed but two more seconds the seventeen year old would have been thrilled with the delicate patterns strewn across her window.

To the naked eye, this would be not but a mysterious occurrence, but to an eye belonging to that of a person with the gift of belief, on the other side of that window you would see a boy with his hand pressed against the glass on the opposite side of where Natalia's had been not more than a second ago.

His hair was white like snow, and his skin an unnatural pale in comparison to the ivory skinned girl who he'd been looking at just a minute ago. A brown hoodie covered his torso and arms while torn brown pants protected his legs, with a wooden staff in one hand and a wanton gaze in his winter blue eyes, every shade of winter battling for dominance in the blue orbs.

Where his hand lay the frost started out, curling and twisting this way and that until there wasn't anywhere left for it to go… "If you only believed a little harder Natalia, you'd realize the truth behind that statement." Jack Frost pulled his hand away quickly before tugging his hood over his head, a forlorn smile on his lips while he leaned back and soared through the sky, disappearing from the view of the window.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Not much to this chapter just a little bit of an introduction but there willlllll be more. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia sat up in bed and let a long yawn out, before rubbing her eyes and shutting off the blaring alarm next to her bed. She looked like the epitome of a 'rough sleeper' with her hair strewn about her face in knotted tendrils, red marks from her pillow across the left side of her face, and her eyes half shut as she wakes up.

Her walls were white to match the curtains, as well as all of the furniture. On the floor sat a red throw rug on top of a white carpet, to match the seasonal red comforter on her bed with green stripes, and matching pillows. She stood up and with baited breath, walked over to her window peeling back the white curtains painfully slow…

A smile a mile wide lit up her face as the sight greeted her, snow still coming down from the steel gray sky, meeting the snow that had already settled on the ground about four feet from the frozen grass. "Nat, snow day! C'mon hurry up we have to make a snow man, get your jumper on!" Nikolas barged into her room and dug through her closet to the very back, pulling out a black over-all jumper and tossing it onto the red comforter.

He rushed out as quickly as he had stormed in, already dressed in his jumper, snow boots, and winter coat with thick wooly gloves, a hat and scarf. Natalia rolled her eyes before grabbing a pair of long-johns from her white dressers third draw, and began changing into her winter get-up.

* * *

Jack swore that his breath left him with the wind at the sight of Natalia outside, her cheeks rosy like her nose, and her eyes glistening with unfiltered joy while her brother tossed a giant pile of snow onto her head. Her laughter made a knot lodge itself in his throat, and he scanned her form as she tackled her brother into the snow and then piled it over his face.

He'd left the Bennett's at about eleven o'clock, and had come to check on Natalia and see if she was enjoying the massive amount of snow he'd left in response to her wishes two nights ago. She'd been sitting on the ledge near her window, wrapped up in a furry white blanket with a book in her hands and her glasses on her nose. Her long locks were piled into a messy bun at the top of her head, much to his distaste. She had beautiful hair, she shouldn't hide it like that.

He remembered how she'd looked up from her book and focused her chocolate eyes on the night time sky with a sigh as she murmured how she wished it would snow already.

Snapping out of his reverie, Jack floated overhead until he reached the familiar house with the Santa and reindeer blow-ups standing tall in the center of the yard.

He found her and her brother outside, decked out in winter gear and chasing each other through the snow as it finally stilled overhead. The grin stretched over her lips was worth the trouble he'd caused for the towns people, just like it had been the first time he saw her.

* * *

Jamie's sled was flying through the air at a rapid pace, before it slammed back down onto the snow and picked up even more speed going down-hill. Jack was of course not far behind him, with his staff pointed in the direction the sled was going, and a signature smirk pressed taught against his lips.

"Jack make it go faster!" Jamie screamed out with a distorted laugh as he hit a rather nasty bump.

"You got it!" And faster they went. Jack led the boy through traffic, safely, and then back onto the sidewalk, zipping past all the strolling citizens like a bullet before finally coming to a stop in a pile of fresh white snow.

Jamie looked up at Jack, a grin on his chubby cheeks as he sat up, pushing his hat back into place on top of his head.

"That was _crazy_ , little dude!" Jack turned just as Jamie did to face the tall teen boy who had come rushing over, pulling Jamie to his feet with a gloved hand.

"Thanks!" Jamie smiled wide and Jack felt a sense of pride and utter joy fill him completely. After all, that completely _amazing_ sleigh ride was all thanks to his perfectly practiced skills.

Tinkling laughter met the ears of the three boys who each turned to look at the girl who was running, as best as she could, through the snow. She tripped though, falling face first into the snow but coming up with a squeal from the cold as it invaded her personal space, crawling into her warmth like a parasite. She didn't seem to mind so much as she completely brushed off the snow sticking to the exposed flesh of her collar bone.

Jamie and the teen laughed while Jack felt his jaw drop at the sight of the rosy cheeked beauty slowly pulling herself to her feet in front of him.

Her hair was loose and damp, falling around her in dark brown tangled masses from underneath the black hat pulled over her ears. Her eyes were a doughy brown, and bright with joy to match the wide smile stretched across her rosy cheeks. Her nose was small and angular, and her lips small and plump.

Her beauty was young, but her beauty wasn't just limited to her looks. It came in the way her laugh fled from her lips, how her eyes softened as she reached Jamie and bent over to put her hands on his shoulders and help him straighten out his jacket, and most importantly in the musical words that left her mouth even though they were nearly against everything he stood for.

"My gosh Jamie, be more careful okay bud? You scared me there for a second!"

* * *

She was every ounce as beautiful as she was in the first instant he'd seen her, and that had been about four years ago, give or take a few days. Her cheeks had lost some of the roundness, but certainly not the glorious red from the chill he loved to see so much.

She was in a similar position as she was the first time he saw her now, only there were a few noticeable differences in the way her chest hung nearly to the ground as she pushed up on her elbows, and her open lips made fire spread through the winter spirits veins while his eyes took in her matured form.

Snow was once again stuck to her collarbone, and it melted much like it had before from the heat of her skin, and trailed down beneath her shirt into the valley of her full breasts and Jack felt momentarily envious of his creation, before a blush spread his cheeks like wild fire at the train of his thoughts. He turned his head and swallowed, trying to gain some self-control back.

Her eyes looked up to the sky and closed as her brother called to her that he was going inside to get something to eat, and she answered with a small nod as her eyes turned from the sky to the snow, which was now a wreck from their foot prints.

Jack wished with all of his being that he could just walk over to her and put his hand on her cheek, have the tender look in her eyes focused on him as he looked down at her, his face a mirror image of her own reflecting back at her.

With a shake of his head, he was drawn from his day dream, watching and she slowly walked up the steps into her house, kicking off her boots before stepping in and onto the towel laid out on the floor.

* * *

My father looked at me with a shake of his head as I peeled the layers of winter clothes from my shivering frame. I left the damp hat on my head, walking into the kitchen to grab the handle of the fridge and pull it open, pushing my head into the chilly air to try and find the carton of milk on the bottom shelf.

"If you stick your head in any further you'll look like you're trying to get in there next to the turkey, Nat." I jumped, knocking the back of my head on the top of the fridge.

"Nikolas don't sneak up on your sister like that!" My mom smacked Nikolas over the back of the head lightly, and I looked up, my vision blurring quickly.

When I looked to the door, I froze in shock upon seeing a teenage boy standing outside with cotton white hair and skin pale like snow. Our eyes locked and the piercing blue stopped me in my tracks as I stared at him in awe. His body was covered in nothing but a blue hoodie and a pair of tattered brown pants, and I swear I didn't see as much as a pair of _socks_ on his bare feet. As I took a step closer, his eyes widened in shock and I felt a hand come down on my shoulder.

"What are you looking at, Nat?" I looked to my brother, and then to the door again, only to see nothing there. I furrowed my brow and shook my head, entirely sure that just a second ago, there had been a boy on my steps.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! Second chapter down. :) Let me know how you liked it!**

* * *

A 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So if you follow this story, you'll notice that the last chapter has been replaced with this one. I posted the wrong one. xD Figures, this is a crucial chapter in understanding future plots!**

 **Anyway, enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Natalia:**

Over and over again ice cold blue eyes swept through my dreams, and the next few days saw me practically lose my mind trying to figure out if I had really seen the boy in the cold, or if my mind had been playing tricks on me.

I didn't hear my bedroom door open, nor did I hear the footsteps of the person approaching me with a peculiar look on his face.

My brother snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Nat? Whats up with you, you've been so spacy lately… Maybe you have a concussion." He started trailing his finger in front of my face, back and forth until my head started hurting trying to follow the digit so I smacked his hand away with a glare. "Oooor maybe not?"

He flashed me a grin and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and debating on telling my brother about the boy I had seen, or at least thought I did.

I dismissed that thought as quickly as it came, because not only would my brother tell me I'm crazy, he would also tell my parents and I would be admitted into a psych ward as quickly as the words left my mouth, due to my mother's extremely paranoid ways and my father's tendency to 'just go with' whatever she says.

"Hey, Nat, there's this party tonight, and I was thinking maybe you could come with me or something? A couple of your friends are going!" I looked over at my brother and debated on it, maybe going would get my mind off of the boy… but then again I have an essay to edit and final print for my intro to literature class tomorrow that was nowhere near as good as I wanted it to be…

"I'm gonna pass, I have a paper to write still and I'm not feeling to hot anyway."

"Your loss, kid."

I turned back into my paper, dismissing any words my brother followed up with as well as any words my mind concocted to describe the boy in the snow.

* * *

 **Jack:**

She seemed different since then, almost as if she was trying very hard to understand what had happened, or trying to figure out if it had even happened at all. During her classes she was unfocused, during meals with her family she didn't participate as much, and even when she was with her friends, whom I get the impression she's not all too great of friends with at all, she is completely distracted.

I made sure to stay out of her line of sight, always behind something when I watched her, or making sure I was concealed in the trees. She didn't catch any other glimpses of me, if she even could see me, which caused a war to rage on in my chest.

Do I approach her and find out, or do I continue on with my life?

Say she can see me, and we get talking, and things move in the direction I know my old soul is longing for them to… what would come next? She won't be seventeen forever, and as she ages, I will not. I will forever be twenty years old, and in this split second I see it as a curse rather than a blessing.

Regardless of if she can see me or not, she will not live forever, and should we become close I'm not sure how I'll cope with her aging. She'll find a man as she out grows me, she'll fall in love, start a family… She'll stop believing, as all children do. She has all kinds of things laid out for her that I couldn't dream of giving to her.

Maybe being in the mix of things would hinder that… maybe it would be better for her if she didn't see me at all…

Shaking my head, I decided to leave the serious thinking for the Easter Kangaroo and North, getting back to the task I had at hand… spreading _fun._

* * *

 **Nat:**

The phone call came at three a.m., and I could feel the fumes of rage steaming from my ears as I sat up in bed. I pulled the charger from my phone and saw it was one of my friends, and I slid the bar to answer after a minute of hesitation.

"Hello?"

"Nat, you need to come pick up Nikolas. He's doing drugs, Nat!" I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up, waking instantly.

"Drugs? He's smoking pot again?" I whisper, careful not to speak too loud incase my mother happens to be on one of her Grey's Anatomy binges again.

"No, Nat… I don't know what they were doing, they had these small bags full of some kind of white powder, they went into the room and came out all fucked up… He can't even speak straight Nat!" Shock and fear ran through my veins, igniting me like lightning and I shot out of bed in my black fuzzy pajama pants and t-shirt, grabbing my coat and a pair of boots as I hung up the phone and exited my house as quietly as I could.

I started my car and drove to the house where they were having the party, killing the engine and getting out, ignoring all the looks I was getting for showing up looking like a bum. "Nikki?! Nikki where are you!" I'm calling as I shove through the crowd until I'm on the second floor of some rich kids house, and see my brother sitting on the couch with a joint in his hand and a group of people surrounding him as he puffs away, blowing the sickly sweet smoke into the air.

"Nikolas!" He stops dead as he hears my voice, unfocused eyes trying to see my face but not comprehending exactly who I am for a whole two minutes before I rip the blunt from his hand and smack him harshly across his cheeks, dumping the blunt into some guys cup as someone shouts protests at me.

"Nat? Natty what are you doing here?" Nikolas doesn't even register that I'd hit him, staring at me as if I were some kind of wild animal he'd never encountered.

"Saving your ass from humiliation, let's go. Mom is waiting for you at home."

"Mom? Fuck.." He leans back and I grab him by his arm, pulling him into a sitting position before a standing, and then dragging his heavy form behind me and out of the door.

It takes a whole ten minutes to get him strapped into the car, and I thank god that I didn't slip on any ice on the way there.

"What did you do, Nikki!?" Rage is free-flowing through my veins as I snap at my brother, looking at him for a few seconds before back to the road. "You were doing so good! Mom and Dad are going to flip!"

"No, Nat you can't tell them! Mom is going to be so disappointed in me!"

"Nikki I'm disappointed in you!" My screech silences him and he looks at me, with the same spaced out look I hadn't seen for months now. "You were doing good, you weren't hanging around with them anymore, why did you start again! You were finally starting to be my big brother again Nikki!"

He looks down, but doesn't say anything, and I drive the rest of the way home in tears with nothing but the radio playing in the background.

When I pull in to the drive way, Nikolas grabs my hand before looking at me, finally seeming as if he were able to look at me straight without struggling. "Natty, I fucked up. Don't tell mom about this it'll crush her, and I promise it won't happen again. I'm so disappointed in myself Nat, you have no idea!" Tears flood his eyes and I feel my lips begin to tremble, looking down at my hand which he had twined his fingers through.

"Nikki, this can't happen again. This is the only fuck up you get. Next time, I wont even come to pick you up, I'll just send dad." I pull my hand away and get out of my car, watching as he opens his door and steps out, instantly slipping and falling on his ass.

"Good luck getting in without waking them up."

I should have gone to the party. I should have put aside my essay, let loose a little bit, and maybe then he wouldn't have done those lines.

I ignore my brothers pleads to help him, and silently hope he wakes mom and dad up so that they can deal with this, not me.

* * *

 **Jack:**

Addiction. I've seen it before, I've seen it tear families to shreds, take away mothers, fathers, and children. Nikolas wasn't the only person I'd seen struggle with an addiction, but it was the first time I stopped to consider that it didn't just affect the user, but the user's family as well.

Natalia's face had been furious, devastated, and crushed all at once and it was a look I had hoped to never have to see again after the first time Nikolas went to rehab. Clearly he needed to go back, and I felt my heart clench when Natalia agreed to avoid telling their parents after Nikolas made his empty promise that it wouldn't happen again.

I sat in her window as she cried herself to sleep, watching as Sandy's dream sand came in through her window, wrapping around her head and lulling her into a peaceful sleep. She was dreaming of her and her family, outside when they were younger. She and Nikolas were making a smaller ball of snow for the head of a colossal snow man, while their parents shaped the body with practiced expertise.

"Help them, Manny. Please just… do me this one favor."

Content that she was peacefully sleeping once more, I allowed the wind to carry me back to the frozen lake, my place of beginning, and settled into the tree I had made my hammock in. Sleep came to me soon, and in my dreams I saw Natalia, a huge smile on her face as she ran through the snow to tackle me.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! So I know if you like it or hate it or love it or all of the above :x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And so it begins...**

 **I own nothing! :(**

* * *

I'd nearly forgotten all about the boy in the snow after my brothers imminent relapse into drugs which he had only recently stopped taking. My mouth feels dry, my eyes heavy and tired, and my sinuses are screaming at me in protest due to last night's sobbing fest.

Simply rolling out of bed seems like a task much to grand in scale for me to even contemplate doing, and so I stay in bed and close my eyes for a little bit longer, tucking my comforter back up to my chin as the red numbers of my alarm clock blink back at me, _7:27_ casting a slight glow over my pale form as I burrow back into the thick blankets.

* * *

"Natalia! Natalia, are you feeling okay? My god you look terrible dear, are you not feeling well?" My mother is pulling my blankets away and I don't have the energy to speak my confirmation that she hit the nail right on the head, and I instead settle for nodding while she runs her hand over my forehead and murmurs how I don't have a fever.

"Alright, you stay in bed dear, and I'll make you some soup. It's nearly 12 o'clock!" She's up and fluttering about my room, closing the curtains I neglected to shut last night.

My half shut eyes barely caught a glimpse of white hair flying past my window, but I was so sure that I saw it there that as soon as my mom left my room I shot up out of bed, tiredness left forgotten in the dust, and ripped the curtains back.

Snow, fresh snow, was piled up on top of the snow we had already had last week, and there were clouds of it looming over head with a promise for feet, not just inches, though nothing was coming down just yet. Usually this would be enough to set my mood for the day outstandingly, but considering all that had happened last night, I think it would take more than a little bit of snow to crack my mood.

The small pool shed on the right side of the yard behind the in ground pool was covered in snow, as was the tarp covering the in ground pool, and just as there was not a single blade of grass or a single leaf from a tree left visible, there was not a glimpse of pale skin, ice blue eyes, and snowy white hair to be seen all across my yard.

With a sigh, I slid back from the curtains, moving from the window to my closet as I mapped out what I was going to wear for today.

Only, on the way to my closet I came into contact with something cold, hard, and large. I bounced back slightly and looked forward, confusion sweeping through my mind until my eyes locked with a pair of ice cold blue ones, the blue molten together like lava frozen forever in that one instant gazing back down into my own, much less mentionable eyes.

The eyes moved over my face, and my own eyes moved to capture this persons face, coming to find out it was the boy from the snow, his skin a pale white, lips a rosy pink and spread apart just barely revealing perfectly straight white teeth, glistening like iridescent pearls. His hair was white like the snow on the ground, windblown and hap-hazardously strewn about his head in a messy crown of strands.

It took all this time to finally realize that there was a complete stranger in my room, even if he was outlandishly handsome, and my eyes went wide as the boy shot forward and covered my mouth as it opened, half way into a scream that never had the chance to flee my lips.

"No, no! Don't scream, it's alright I'm not here to hurt you!" Only… this is exactly what someone would say in this situation when harm was their true intention. So I struggled, forcing my arms between my chest and the icy chest of the mystery boy and pushing him back, whisper yelling the second his hand left my lips.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?!"

"Relax, relax! You're not supposed to see me, you're way too old-"

"Old?! I'm seventeen, what the hell do you mean old!"

"Precisely that, you're seventeen, usually my group of ehem- believers, ranges from infant to twelve… and as you said, you're way, way, _way_ , older than twelve, snowflake."

"Believers?! What are you, some kind of sick _freak_ who abducts children!?"

During our little spat I had unconsciously began stalking forward like a lioness cornering her prey, they white haired boy passively holding his hands between us as a buffer like he was trying to put them in the way of any harm meant for him as he took tentative steps backwards.

His back hits the wall and he freezes, while frost twists out from where he connected with the wall and spiraled up and to the sides of his body, leaving intricate patterns all over my walls.

I freeze and my eyes widen in a mixture of awe and horror, shooting back and forth between the frost covered walls and the boy in my room who I'd never met before.

"I guess this is kinda, well really corny, but my names Jack. Like, Jack Frost. Winter cold, first frost of the season, guardian of fun, carrier of winter and all that fun stuff, but you can just call me Jack." He says all of this in practically one gulp of air, grinning at me full on with those pearly whites of his.

I couldn't find the words to say, and simply continued opening and closing my mouth in shock while looking back and forth between him, and the wall.

The floor rushed up to greet me.

* * *

She slept in much later tonight, and unfortunately the snow I'd left last night didn't do much to lift her spirits from the shit show she had last night.

I watched as she sat up in bed and looked at her alarm clock, before snuggling back into her blankets and going back to sleep.

When I returned in an hour, she was still asleep.

It wasn't until I stopped by when the sun was high in the sky signifying noon that she finally woke up.

Her mom fluttered about her and though I couldn't make out what she was saying, I could tell she was worried.

I flew around the house, sneaking in the front door behind Nikolas who had just brought in the mail as well as a joint one of his friends snuck into his mailbox for him, and up the stairs into her bedroom as her mom made her way out.

She was gorgeous, standing in the afternoon sunlight peeking through her tall windows. Her hair was a mess, falling down her back in chocolate brown tangles, and her pajamas consisted of a pair of thick wool pants with Christmas penguins on them and a black tank top.

Her shoulders rose up slightly as she inhaled deeply, stepping back and turning with her eyes closed. The next step she took knocked her right into my chest, and her hands latched onto my hoodie as she bounced back, half startled and half asleep.

For a second shock consumed my being because she could touch me, and if she could touch me that undeniably meant she could see me, and if she could see me that means she believes in me… and to have someone your heart flutters for in your chest every time you see them believe in you, is undeniably one of, if not the most outstanding feeling in the world.

Her eyes locked with mine, the most stunning shade of brownish-green I'd ever encountered, and they trailed over my face as I took in every detail of hers, the way her bottom lip poked out making her look like she was pouting, the small freckle beneath her right eye, the way her nose turns up just the slightest bit, and the pillow lines across her left cheek from where she laid her head just minutes ago…

Then her lips parted in shock and her gaze became more focused, the clouds of awe clearing from her molten eyes giving way to fright and curiosity. I shot forward, my hand covering her mouth and feeling her plush, warm lips against my rough palm hot breath seeping through them as the air meant for a scream was let out in an exhale instead. "No, no! Don't scream, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

Her brow furrowed in the most adorably exasperated manner I'd ever seen as she gave me a look that simply said, _are you fucking kidding me._

And yeah, I guess that's not the best thing to say when you're in a girls room who you've practically obsessed over since the first time you saw her, and she's only seeing you for the first time in her life…

* * *

 **A/N: So! A little bit of insight to this story.**

 **The title of this story is actually based off the title of a song called Alice in Wonderland by Machine Gun Kelly... its basically about doing drugs and tripping out. I was listening to it and had the idea to do a story based around a user, but ended up not being able to create an OC that a story revolved around with an addiction. It's actually terrible to try and write, as the feeling of being high isn't something I particularly wanted to capture and write about, nor was the feeling of withdrawals and such.**

 **Drug addiction will play a big part in this story though, coming from multiple sides of Natalia's family.**

 **If you wanted to check out the song here's a Youtube link for it! - /sATjN9CP6HM**

 **It's a rap song so it may not be everyone's cup of tea, but it actually describes both addiction and being high very very well haha.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Things are going to start picking up very soon don't worry!**

 **Please leave a review so I know if you like it, love it, hate it, all of the above? :)**


End file.
